


Night in Namari

by REDEADED



Category: Lapidot - Fandom, Steven Universe (Cartoon), 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Conversations, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jasper is bi and very flirty, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDEADED/pseuds/REDEADED
Summary: After being sworn into the Sangaku family, Lapis Lazuli is going about her business in the town of Namari in hopes of finding either something interesting, or to finish her current job.





	Night in Namari

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to write this for a while now, hope it goes well.

The blue haired young Yakuza kept her eyes forward as she strolled down the street waiting for some action to occur or for her target to appear out of nowhere. The neon lights glowed above her, shining down a vibrant mix of bright colors making her blue dye hair look more intense. The air smelt of chicken, noodles, and a hint of cigarette smoke seeing as she had just wandered into the food district of the city.

"Eh, why not?" she muttered under her breath. Pushing through the door the bluenette took a seat and held her hand up to order a bowl of whatever the first thing she saw was. Quickly the noodles arrived relieving Lapis and thus giving her the ability to now fill her rumbling stomach. Not a bad taste and the bowl was large enough for her to get her fill. Paying the tab and exiting the building welcomed her to the sight of three thugs looming over two younger adults.

One was a boy in a pink shirt with his fists clenched as his friend held her own fists at her side nervously. She had dark skin and a pair of glasses hanging off of one ear. Lapis didn't like the look of this and quickly walked over.

"Hey there kid, why don't you just hand over the money now and nobody gets hurt huh? Whaddaya say??" One man spoke up quickly pulling out a blade with a shit eating grin. Before the boy could respond the man turned when he heard a sharp whistle and ended up being met face to face with the bottom of Lapis' shoes! As the man flipped over backwards, his two friends turned and started to charge at the bluenette! The young man quickly shoved one to the ground and held him down to give Lapis enough room to defend herself. Dodging punches left and right was nothing to Lapis, especially from some low life thug who had nothing better to do than pick on someone younger and more naive then himself.

"Stay still bitch!-" One spin and pow! Lapis' infamous right hook knocked the man out cold and landing him directly on top of the other thug! The young man had enough time to remove himself from his position to watch the events unfold. Lapis lit up a cigarette and groaned in disappointment.

"I wasted my time on THIS shit?!" Lapis began to walk away only to get hugged on both arms from the children.

"Thank you ma'am!" both children smiled brightly before taking off leaving the rookie Yakuza in a short trance of oddish feelings. Lapis simply scoffed after a while and continued her way down the road which led her to a familiar building. Before her stood the Sangaku head quarters, beside it was Jasper's favorite hang out spot, a small hole in the wall karaoke spot. Lapis looked over in the alley to see said woman embracing her current love interest and drowning them in her kisses. Lapis tried her hardest to just sneak past but Jasper's hand shot out and snagged her by the neck of her jacket.

"You're just gonna walk by and not even say hello?" Lapis grumbled softly as Jasper pulled the young man against her large chest. He seemed somewhat nervous, almost frightened by even seeing someone other than Jasper near him. "Stick around a minute while I give my babe her some goodbye kisses." Lapis was freed for a moment only to be motioned towards the wall across from the two love birds. "You know you can hold your head up now don't you? Your girlfriend IS a Yakuza after all." The man hummed an agreement closing his eyes as Jasper nuzzled him tighter against her chest. A few more kisses and Jasper released him with a smile upon both of their lips. "So Lapis, what brings you around these parts?"

"Looking for my target is all, maybe find a bit of action to jump into as well." Jasper scoffed and returned to watching her boyfriend wave goodbye as he turned the corner. He's wearing a blue suit with a yellow tie? I have no idea who the fuck would put those colors together."

"Try over in Kaze, maybe you'll meet up with Peri?" Lapis softly smiled at the thought of her higher ranked girlfriend. "I mean it shouldn't be hard to find a dude in a lame ass get up like that, i'm sure you'll be fine Lapis." The bluenette flashed a thumbs up before making her way towards the train station. "Focus on the mission before your girlfriend Lap, the family will think higher of you!" Jasper chuckled as she returned inside.

 

The taxi ride over was pretty quick giving Lapis plenty of time to cut around corners and spot out a few suspicious people. Many men in suits seemed to like it around these parts it would seem.

"Jeez, what's with everyone being out at this time?" Lapis grumbled to herself as she continued to survey the area. She didn't stay still long in case a group of Yakuza were to sneak up on her. Too little too late it would seem as she passed a dumpster she was pulled to the ground with a blade to her neck.

"Who are you looking for?" Lapis grit her teeth until she heard the voice and simply groaned. It was the love of her life, Peridot. From what Lapis could see Peridot once again preferred to leave her home in a simple jacket with her front exposed with the exemption of her bindings. Lapis would never say it aloud but that look always revved her engine. Peridot loved being rough with her girlfriend but this tended to be ridiculous when they were in public. Peridot started to laugh as she let go of her taller girlfriend. "Come on Lapis, you need to get better at snooping around!" The bluenette popped her neck and held a stoic look upon her face as Peridot continued to snicker. "Fine be mad, but seriously who is your target?" A quick flash of the photo was all Peridot needed. Quickly holding hands the two Yakuza strutted down a few alley ways and down a long road until Lapis was in front of the Diamond Tiger. "I know your guy, he's a regular here. You want some back up or can you take care of this yourself?" Lapis popped her knuckles on her way through the doors. "That's my girl..."

Lapis passed through the hosts and hostesses swiftly, she had no time to waste in small talk when she had a clear visual on her target on the balcony above. Bastard was pouring drinks down his gullet as if it were his last night on the earth. Money he owed to her boss going down his throat.

"Yoji." The man's heart stopped, spinning around he caught the sight of the blue hair in front of him before he could see Lapis' scowl being burned into his sight. "You owe someone quite a large sum of money. Care to repay it or do we need to talk?" Yoji tried his hardest to jump over the balcony only to be caught by his jacket and thrown down the stairs instead. Gasps and a scream or two were heard but it did not deter Lapis from her duty. "Seems like you want it the hard way." Yoji stood on his feet only to be drop kicked out the front door and down the steps below in front of Peridot.

"Hey babe? I think you dropped something!" Lapis ignored Peridot and kicked Yoji onto his back where she shot two quick and hard stomps into his teeth.

"I can do this all night Yoji. Where's the money?" Yoji fumbled for a few seconds only seeming to remember which coat had the money when Lapis once again raised her leg! Snatching the envelope from his hand Lapis counted the money, seeing as it was short however she smashed her foot unto his chest and pinned him to the ground. "Seeing as your short you now have to pay double what you owe. You have two days until my boss sends me back to collect. You either have the money, or the boss is gonna want something of yours in return if you catch my meaning." Yoji nodded quickly making his way long gone as the foot was removed from his chest. Turning to the blonde beside her the two laced their hands together with small smiles on their lips. "Say you umm... you wanna get a drink?" Peridot fluttered her eye lashes as she tugged along the taller Yakuza.

 

Peridot had her own underlings drive the two back to her favorite bar near her apartment. Lapis wasn't sure why they couldn't drink somewhere new or back home since they were so close but she never argued when she wasn't the one paying. Nuzzled together the Yakuza held hands and played with each other's fingers between conversations of their days or what they were thinking about around the last few minutes of their time.

"You did good today. Stayed on point and made sure he got the message." Lapis enjoyed the praise and closed her eyes leaning over to place a chaste kiss on the blonde beside her. "You really do need to work on your sneaking though babe, you were lucky it was me today and not someone else." Peridot kissed the bluenette's hand and took another drink. The dark room was comforting after a long day of work. An hour had passed and both women had agreed that a little 'intimacy' was what they needed instead of a small night of being buzzed. Exiting the bar the two showered one another in sloppy kisses and groping of the other's body. By the time the front door was open Peridot's jacket and bindings were on the front porch along with Lapis' pants and socks. The underlings quickly scooped the clothing and tossed them inside before shutting the door and locking it. The two women tended to be loud and messy when they were together so Peridot's men where aware of keeping the apartment front clean and presentable before leaving for home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic! If you think it'd be worth to turn into a full fledged story let me know!


End file.
